Role modles
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: A short piece I came up with that shows why some of the females in the sires were, and should be, looked up to and how in my mind they can make better examples than some of the people in this world. Not a fic but an idea of my own option.


Why does the way someone looks on the outside matter?

Shouldn't what's inside matter more?

Why does how much someone weigh make a difference?

Shouldn't it be the weight of the love in their hearts that matters?

Who cares if a girl is 110 or 220 pounds if her heart is full of love and she never let's what people say get to her then what does it matter if her skin is smooth or if she has scars or acne, if her smile is bright and there to lift people who care when they are sad then why should it matter if she has perfect strait white teeth or if she has braces?

If her eyes give someone butterflies every time they meet them then why should she be forced to wear contacts rather than that brave girl who wears her glasses?

Society has corrupted the way we look at ourselves, has brain washed us into thinking that 99 pounds isn't an unhealthy weight but a sexy one and that being anything over that makes you eligible for abuse and hate.

Society has taken the idea of natural beauty to sickly levels, to the point girls are staving themselves to be what everyone wants them to be not what they were born to be simply because the people that pick on that girl with glasses, braces, or a few extra pounds feels horrible about themselves in the inside.

Inside is what we need to look at, not at the stuff that science says is just organs and muscle but what our inner hearts say about us, let the warmth and love that's inside show and be happy with who you are.

The women I look up to don't let any of these things stand in their way of being happy, they don't let what society want pull them down and make them change.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin could care less what people think of how she looks she's happy with herself they way she was, pink hair and clothes that only someone with confidence like her's could pull off were her mark on the world when it was falling into a dark shadow of war, she made children who were frightened laugh and laughing death eaters quiver she was brave to the end and never let anyone tell her what she could and couldn't do.

Molly Weasley was a women with a big heart for anyone who needed it she wouldn't turn any kind would away when they were in need, always with an ear to lend she showed the world a smile and bravery that rivaled that of any man she fought to protect her family and showed us all that a kind facade can mask a fiery brave would if pushed to far, she never let society tell her she wasn't able to fight or the rude comments made by people who thought her inferior.

Moaning Myrtle was picked on all through out her time at Hogwarts and though she let it get to her she had the bravery not to change his she looked just please those making fun of her she had the courage to wear her glasses and not try spells to change his she looked, a kind heart dwelled under the sadness that fallowed each teasing remark until the end.

Ginny Weasley fought us that even if you maybe the youngest that doesn't mean your the last to do everything, Ginny to the typical stereotypes about girls and cast them away like her mother she had a fighting spirit and kept a kind heart, at a young age Ginny showed us that anything is possible with enough nerve and the right friends you can reach any goal you set for yourself.

Minerva McGonagall was a symbol of a steady soul and bright mind but she cared deeply for her students and would defend them from harm if she could help it, she showed us all that a woman can hold power if you give it to her she was unexpectedly crowned head mistress but she took it in stride and became a worthy and respected head mistress of the school.

Hermione Jean Granger taught us that looks aren't everything that a smart brain can be useful and beautiful, she may have not been a pure blood or a half blood but being muggle born is something she could hold her head high about because there wasn't a spell created she wasn't able to do, beauty can only get you so far in life but a brain will carry you to new heights and Hermione was graced with both brains and beauty making her who she was.

Lilly Evens Potter was a sweet and loving woman she gave her own life to save another, she was a special child in her family gifted with magic she didn't let being called a freak get her down she made it through it with the help of an unlikely friend, she found love in the dark times of war and made a happy life while she had it.

Fleur Delacour was an example of a natural beauty with a kind heart she fought hard against three boys for her school and though she failed she didn't become bitter and later on she fell in love with a man who later became scared and hurt, her love never fleeted or faltered but grew stronger as she stayed by his side through marriage and began a family.

Luna Lovegood was an idol to many for her bravery to show her natural self and not bat an eye at what people said about her, in many ways we all wish we could be like Luna and be comfortable with who we are the way she is, though a Ravenclaw never so was there a girl who could have belonged to Gryffindor for her courage to show her true face or in Hufflepuff for her ability to handle what people said both to her and behind her back, we looked up to Luna not for her style or beauty the way girls look to models today but we looked up to her for her uncanny way of showing who she was and not hiding it behind make-up, the latest clothes or lies of who we are, we looked up to Luna for her ability to be herself!

Even though we closed the book an all these women doesn't mean what they taught us was left behind among the pages and words there own lives have left an impression on all of us, the next generation might not have role models like these women but don't let them fall to far into what society wants remind them to be themselves and show them why we looked up to these women and don't let yourself fall into the pit that holds so many prisoner.


End file.
